


Nct 127 Smut Shots

by Kpopisashamedofme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, K-pop References, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopisashamedofme/pseuds/Kpopisashamedofme
Summary: Random smut stories about NCT that I have come up with. The story lines and content range from vanilla to a little more rough. These stories are the first smut I've ever written, so feel free to leave ideas and pointers. Thanks and hope you enjoy them!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Yuta

It wasn't often that we got to cuddle together. With our lives being so busy plus my strict parents, it made it harder to see one another often. Yet when we were able to be together it seems like everything in the world just falls into place.

As we lay on the bed, backs against the headboard, watching TV. His arm is wrapped around my shoulder and my head leans against him. We comment here and there on the show but it's mostly quiet in a peaceful way, until my phone, in the other room, rings with a notification. I really don't want to get up, but if it's my parents that texted, I better answer so I don't get in trouble. I reluctantly get up and his arm falls back down to the bed. He looks at me with a sad, pouty face. "Don't worry," I say, "I'll be right back, just need to check my phone." He replies, "Okay, hurry back. I already miss you."

It was just a stupid email notification

I walk back into the room and go to get back onto the bed when all of a sudden I'm swallowed by blankets. Yuta grabbed me and threw the blankets over our heads. I start laughing, "What the heck are you doing?" "I just wanted to talk to you," he says. "Oh really, and what what would you like to talk about," I respond. "Well," he says, "I know because of your strict parents, you've only ever just kissed the guys you've been in relationships with, and um, I guess I was just wondering, what are your boundaries?" My brain froze. Is he trying to ask what I think he's asking? "I, um, well...." Why can't I make a complete sentence!? "Let me put it this way," he says again, as he positions himself on top of me,"would you be fine if we... had a... session?" The poor boy just got too nervous to even say sex, I think to myself, but then again, I can't even form any sentences. But damn, I just want him, and I want him to know that. I look up at him, "Yes," I say. "Really?" He says a little surprised. "Are you sure?" I respond with,"Yes," again. I guess only one word answers can make it out of my mouth at this point. 

He looks at me for a second, and then his lips are on mine. My eyes instantly close as his kisses gently travel down my neck, warmth spreading with each one. As his kisses reach my lips again they become a little less gentle, more filled with need. He gently nips my lip to ask for entrance, I gladly open. His tongue enters and gently plays with mine, but not for long. The kiss becomes deeper quick as he places his hand on the side of my neck, thumb under my chin, and tilts my head back so that his mouth can reach more of mine. I'm not proud of the small moan that escapes my lips, but oh it feels so good. All of a sudden the kisses stop, and I open my eyes. He's looking down on me grinning. I don't get much time to dwell on it before he wraps his arm behind my back and makes me sit up. I look at him questioningly but he just smiles and then proceeds to take his shirt off. Oh god. It's not like I've never seen him shirtless but every single time I do it's still a wonderful surprise. His body is muscular but lean and those abs, those damn abs make me want him to just skip foreplay and fuck me already. 

Patience, I tell myself, patience. After taking his shirt off he leans forward to me and takes my mouth in his again. His hands that were on my waist now start to move under my shirt and up the sides of my body, lifting the shirt as they go. He breaks the kiss to lift my shirt over my head and then flings it across the room. "I don't want you getting that back anytime soon," he says. My heart starts beating even faster. Why was that so hot? I lean into another kiss as his hands slide up my back and to my bra clasp which is undone and gone just as as quick as my shirt. He gently leans me back down on the bed and focuses on the buttons of my skinny jeans. I really regret wearing high waisted skinny jeans with 5 buttons. 

I silently curse myself. 

However he undoes them quickly and slides them off. I glance down to look at him and immediately look back up. When the hell did he take his pants off!? How did I miss that? My questions are suddenly stopped when he makes his way back up to me and focuses his attention onto my breasts. He gently grabs one placing his thumb on top, making small circular motions, while starting to alternate between kisses and licks on the other. 

I can't help but whine, we've barely even started and the pleasure I already feel is immense. And if that wasn't enough, his hand slips between my legs rubbing up and down on top of my underwear that somehow still remained on. The pressure and friction of his hand is what my body craved for and my hips responded as much, lifting up, wanting him to press harder. My body didn't get what it wanted though. As soon as he felt my hips lift he grabbed the top of my underwear and took them off with one hand, while still playing with my firm breasts. As soon as they were off, his hand was right between my legs again, and he didn't waste anytime in pushing a finger between my folds. I gasped in surprise. 

I don't know why it caught me unawares, but my gasp soon turned into a moan as he started to pump his finger in and out of me, constantly increasing my tingling pleasure. I could slowly feel myself getting closer to my climax, and just as I was at about the peak, he stopped. Again I whined, wanting my pleasure back. He sat up and spread my legs, positioning himself between them. 

"Patience my love," he says as he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, "won't be too long before your whine turns into you screaming my name." I try to think of a witty comeback but instead I scream, "Yuta!" He fully sheathed himself into me without any warning. "Told you," is all he says as he starts to slowly pull himself back out and pushes himself back in. Fuck. The slight pain I felt dims and turns into sweet pleasure. He moves one of my legs onto his shoulder allowing him to go in deeper. My moans are probably loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear. Yuta bends down to kiss my forehead while picking up his pace. Hearing his panting pushes me further into my climax.

"Good girl, you're so wet and tight."

That was all I needed to be undone. 

My hips bucked up as I screamed his name and my vision left me. He kept pumping in and out of me through my orgasm, the overstimulation making my back arch. Then I heard him moan my name as he stopped and came spilling into me, gasping for air.

He lay on top of me stroking his fingers through my hair while giving me gentle kisses on my face. I rub his back letting his comfort wash over me.

"You're on birth control right?"

"No."

"Shit."


	2. Jaehyun - Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jaehyun have had feelings for each other for a long time but both of you are afraid to admit it until one night.....

Jaehyun and I had a rocky relationship. 

We both liked each other but neither one of us could ever admit it. It was like we were at the top of a cliff just waiting for the other to take the leap, but we both were cowards and couldn't do it.

Jaehyun had invited me out to dinner, which wasn't unusual, but something was different. First of all, it was a much nicer place than the usual burger joints we went to, and secondly, it looked like he had something on his mind. 

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just gotta a lot on my mind is all."

"Oh okay. Sooooo, what made you choose this place instead of our usual?"

"I don't know, just thought I would treat you to some place nicer for once."

"Well, thank you, I guess it is kind of a nice change of scenery. Do you wanna go back to your place after this and catch up on the show we've been watching?"

"Sure, that sounds great actually," he said as he smiled at me.

After we finished our dinner we decided to walk down to the riverfront and watch all the lit up boats and twinkling reflection of the city lights before heading back.

The breeze coming from the river made the air a lot cooler than normal. I had a thin strap dress on and, like the idiot I am, forgot to bring a sweater. I glanced up at Jaehyun leaning on a railing looking out at the wide sparkling river. God, he's so gorgeous. The lights of the buildings and skyscrapers seemed to reflect on his raven black hair and dark eyes, twinkling and shimmering. I loved him, and I knew I needed to make some sort of move because I was sick of this cowardly game we were playing. Thankfully the cold air gave me an excuse.

I slowly scooted closer to him until my arm was against his. I then hooked my arm around his and leaned into him.

He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just so cold and I forgot my sweater. Just a need a little warmth." I laughed nervously.

"Do you want my suit coat? I don't really need it, I'm comfortable"

"Oh no, I'm good like this, thank you though."

I didn't want any reason to break the contact I had with him. As we stood there enjoying the view, I could see him in my peripheral vision occasionally looking over at me. All of sudden he grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him. I was wondering what he was going to tell me when.... he kissed me. Oh my god he kissed me. I was so shocked I froze and didn't even close my eyes, another reason to prove I'm an idiot. He let go of the kiss and looked at me while still holding onto my chin. 

"I think I love you," he whispered.

I passed out.

I woke up on a bed, with a lamp turned on next to it. "Is this my bed?" I thought to myself. Wait no, the bedroom door is open, I can see Jaehyun's living room. Jaehyun! Oh my god, I passed out. I freaking passed out, I hate myself so much. I just didn't expect him to be so bold and forward with his feelings after we had been hiding them for so long. I guess we both kinda had the same idea tonight. He must have brought me all the way here. Wow, that means he had to carry me for a while to get to his car. Oof, the muscles that man has. How badly I want to just be able to look at all those muscles unclothed.... Wait, where is he?

I get up out of the bed and walk into his living room. There he is lying on the couch sleeping in his favorite pair of shorts and tank top. His chivalry never ends, he came to the couch and let me have his bed. This just makes me love him more.

He looked so peaceful laying there. I bent down next to the couch, leaned down, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

His eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yeah, about that, I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I think my body just went into shock."

He chuckled. "I'm just thankful I was able to grab you before you hit the ground. And that shock, was it a good or bad shock?"

"Oh, um, definitely good shock."

"Well, I can't say I'm glad you passed out, but at least it wasn't bad shock,  
because—" 

"I love you too," I whispered

He didn't continue what he was about to say. We just started at each other for a moment until he sat up on the couch. Then he grabbed me by the back of the neck, pulled me towards him, and kissed me. This time I actually closed my eyes and kissed him back. It felt wonderful. All that wasted time seemed to melt away with the warmth of each kiss.

He stopped the kissing and put his hand under my thighs, lifting me off the ground and onto his lap. Then he slid one of his hands onto my ass. I gasped a little and he took the opportunity of my open mouth to stick his tongue in. Oh god I wish we had done this sooner. The way he played with my mouth, nipping, tasting me, it was wonderful.

He moved away from my mouth and down my neck, leaving little bite marks as he went. I moved my hands up from my neck into his hair twirling my fingers in it and slightly pulling. Jaehyun let out a quiet moan and I knew he liked it. He leaned his head back into my hands and so I took the opportunity to kiss his exposed neck. Nipping and licking as I traveled down to his shoulder, making sure not to miss the collarbone. I could see his breath getting heavier with each kiss.

After a little while he untwined what fingers I still had left in his hair. He let go of me and I stayed balanced on his lap while he took his shirt off. My wish I had a few minutes ago just came true. Damn he's so hot shirtless, I couldn't help but touch him. He stared at my hand as I ran it up his abs and onto his chest. He then grabbed it and proceeded to kiss my wrist.

"You're staying the night tonight," he said adamantly, and picked me up as he got off the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked into the bedroom. Oh shit that's big, I thought. I could feel him through his shorts as he walked. He didn't set me on the bed, but stood me on the ground so he could take my dress off. He unzipped my dress torturingly slow, and let it slip off my shoulders falling into a puddle around my feet. I stepped out of it and then he quickly took off what little I had left on. 

"My god you're beautiful," he breathed.

I blushed.

He then took off his shorts and underwear. I was right about it being big. Was kinda nice to know how easily I could make him hard though.

"Pick a number. One or two?"

"What," I asked, regaining my thoughts.

"Pick a number. One or two?"

"Why?"

"Because that'll determine if I fuck you in bed or against the wall."

I gulped. Neither one sounded bad in all actuality, but I guess I would prefer the bed.

"One?" I said hesitantly.

He grinned. "That'll be against the wall."

Before I could even protest he lifted me up against the wall and pinned me with his waist while he wrapped my legs around him. He didn't waste anytime in attacking my breasts. He nipped at them and then softened the pain with little licks. My nipples were so sensitive that every bite and lick brought a new wave of pleasure, causing me to moan out.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," I cried.

He let out a low chuckle. "I know we've been friends for a while my love, but there is still so much you have to learn. One being, you don't control when I fuck you. Yes, I give options and will listen to you, but I make the final decisions."

As he spoke he slammed two fingers into my vagina causing me to cry out.

"Understand my dove?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"Good, and since you now understand...."

He took his fingers out and slammed his cock into me. I screamed his name as he pierced me and I felt the sudden fullness.

"That's a good girl, let everyone know how full I fill you."

He didn't let up at all as he continued to pound into me, my nails raking against his back and constantly screaming his name. I couldn't bare much more.

"I'm getting close," I whimpered

He immediately stopped and pulled himself out.

"No, please, no," I cried. "I was so close."

"Baby, what did I say about telling me what to do?" 

"I'm sorry," I whispered as tears of need started to drip down my face.

He lifted me off the wall and took me to the bed laying me down and spreading my legs.

"Let me know when you're close to coming again," he commanded.

He then bent his head between my legs and I could feel his tongue start exploring me. Each new place his tongue reached caused my back to arch, I was getting ready to come.

"I'm almost there," I panted.

He moved his tongue to my clit and just as I was about to reach climax he lifted himself up and sheathed himself into me once again. I swear I saw sparks fly as my orgasm took over my vision. As my back arched, I grabbed the sheets into my fists crying out as I felt him release into me. And then it was over. He pulled out of me and went into the bathroom to get a rag to wipe us down.

As I lay snuggled up to him, I fell asleep listening to him tell me how good of a girl I was and how much he loved me. The years of waiting definitely paid off.


	3. Johnny: Playing Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're supposed to be waking up to go to class but Johnny has other plans for the morning.

7:00 am

My alarm clock went off.

I reached my arm over to turn it off and let out a soft sigh. The dawn light was just starting to peak through underneath the window curtains.

I really didn't want to wake up yet.

As I went to get up, a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back under the covers.

"Skip class," a voice said

"Johnny you know I can't, I get anxiety when I skip class," I said quietly.

"Hmm, I don't remember what I said being a suggestion," Johnny said in a husky morning voice.

I whined in frustration.

"And here I thought you used up all your whines last night."

I elbowed him under the covers but just got a chuckle in return.

"I'm serious," he said, "You're not going to class. The university isn't going to fail you for missing one class. Besides I have more fun plans for you this morning." After he finished his sentence he nuzzled up against my neck and started kissing it.

I sighed again. There was no way I was going to win this one, especially since I'm not even strong enough to pry his arm off my waist. And, the kisses did feel kinda nice.

Johnny's kisses slowly traveled down in to my shoulder while his hand that use to be on my waist started to makes it's way up my body. Our clothes were already off due to an eventful night which made him seducing me all the more easier.

My head, which was resting on his other arm, tipped back allowing his kisses to reach more spaces. By this time Johnny's hand had made it to one of my breasts and he gently circled around my nipple in circles, causing me to let out soft gasps every so often.

He slowly took his arm out from under my head and moved me from my side to my back. He then straddled me. I half expected his kisses to get more rough but they stayed just as gentle and soft as they moved from my chest and down my body. While his kisses traveled down, his hands roamed freely across my body.

As the kisses went even lower he grabbed my thighs lightly and I spread my legs wide.

He lifted his head up from the kisses. "I love playing with you in the morning," he said, "So calm and obedient, nothing like the kinky brat you are at night."

"If I'm not mistaken," I replied while starting to pant for air, "you once said you love having a brat to tame."

"Exactly. Here she is tamed, and I love it."

He then smirked and moved his attention to my clit. He kept his hands on my thighs and decided to use his tongue as his main sex toy. He started with little tongue flicks to my bundle of nerves, enough to send shots of pleasure up my spine. I grabbed the back of his head and entangled my fingers in his hair to stabilize myself. 

After he had contented himself with that, he let one of his hands take his tongues place at my clit while slipping his head out of my fingers and his tongue inside of me.

I let out a small groan. Nothing was fast. It was a slow burn. He slowly entered his tongue in and gently took it back out, causing me to want so much more but enjoying the torture. 

With each push in, a longer and louder moan escaped my lips. Finally he took his tongue out and moved himself back up, his face hovering over mine.

He lowered himself and took my mouth in his, letting his tongue slide in between my lips and entering my mouth. It was weird being able to taste remnants of myself that had stayed on his tongue, but there was something attractive of being able to know what he tasted and what he enjoyed.

While my thoughts started to go astray he quickly brought them back when he started to, achingly slow, push his cock into me. I wanted to already be full of him but knew I needed to be patient and resisted the urge to buck my hips up. Once he was fully in he broke the kiss and whispered, "Good girl, I know how badly you wanted that."

"Yes," I moaned, "I wanted all of you so badly."

He rewarded me with a kiss on the neck and then started to pull himself out, then pushed back in slowly. It went on like this for a while, but it was no longer torture. It felt more like calm ocean waves rocking against me, calming. Nothing too exciting but still satisfying. I knew I was going to get what I wanted, I just had to be patient. 

After some time had passed he started to pick up the pace but it was nothing rough. However, changing paces so quickly stimulated me so fast that I had to grab his back to ground myself from coming to early. I should have cut my nails, I always felt bad when I left marks on his back. Then it was as if he read my thoughts.

"Go ahead and leave marks," he said. "I love being able to see them and think back on these moments and how my beautiful girl looked for days."

Oh god, even kinky shit he could make sound fluffy romantic.

I couldn't keep myself together much longer and I digged my nails deeper into his back, releasing a groan from him.

"Go ahead love," he panted out.

I came undone just as he did. I bucked my hips still trying to take as much of him in as I could while he released himself in me. I moaned his name while he grabbed the sheets next to my head in his fists to stabilize himself. Then he collapsed on me and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

After a few minutes he picked himself and was about to pull himself out when I pulled him back down to stop him.

"I was very patient and took my time to get that. You're not taking it back so soon," I said.

He chuckled and we quickly fell back asleep entwined with each other.

Class could fuck itself, it definitely wasn't worth missing this moment with Johnny.


	4. Mark: Apology

I stormed into the house trying to slam the door behind me but Mark caught it with his hand.

"I don't want to talk to you Mark!" I yelled as I flung my purse onto the couch. 

"Give me a chance to explain!"

"Explain what? How you're an idiot? How you're cheating on me? Our year anniversary is just next week and this is how I get to celebrate, finding out all that time was for nothing!"

I tried to shove past him to get to my room but Mark grabbed me around the waist and wouldn't let me. He pulled me back, and grabbed my shoulders.

"You have to let me explain," he said a lot more calmly than the first time.

I refused to look at him and turned my head to the side. I would not cry I told myself. He can see how angry I am but I can not let him know how hurt I am. I've been through this way too many times.

"Baby please. Why won't you even let me explain?"

"Because I saw everything," I seethed and pulled my shoulders away from his hands and started to stomp up the stairs to our room.

"Have you ever thought through that stubborn head of yours that maybe what you saw wasn't all there was to it?" Mark shouted.

"I don't need to because all men do is lie!" I shouted back down the stairs.

I went into our room and slammed the door. I passed by the floor length mirror on the bedroom wall. I stopped and looked back in it. I was wearing a black knee length sun dress with lace trim on the top and bottom. Mark had bought it for me. I started crying angrily and took the dress off so viciously that I almost tore it and then took my shoes off and threw each one across the room. With just a bra and underwear left on I climbed under the blankets of the bed, pulled them over my head, and cried.

About an hour later I heard the door of the bedroom slowly open. I had stopped crying but was still sniffling. I also had my back turned towards the door just in case Mark decided to come in, I had no desire to look at him.

I felt him sit down on the bed. He put his hand on my shoulder but I jerked it out of his grasp. He sighed and started to speak.

"I realize there are some things I should take into consideration. You've been very open with me about your past and I know that everything that has happened to you gives you every right to trust no one. However, I would hope that with how long I've been with you and how I've loved and treated you, that it would prove that I would never do anything like that to you. I love you too much. In fact, the lady who you saw me with today was actually a landscape designer. I was planning a surprise anniversary gift for you. I know how much you've wanted a really pretty flower garden, I hired her to design one. So I was meeting with her today to discuss the final details. That's why I was very vague and secretive to where I was going. I see now how stupid that plan was knowing that it did look like I was doing something shady. Also, here are the plans and her brochure just for proof."

He leaned over me and set them on the bed so I could see.

I started crying again. I knew I messed up. I had let my own past pain and fears overwhelm me and taint my view of him. He had never once in our relationship given me any doubt that he would ever be unfaithful. All he constantly did was shower me with love. He was the only man who ever truly listened to me and cared.

Oblivious to my thoughts Mark kept talking. 

"It doesn't really matter since it's no longer a surprise, but to keep the garden a secret I was going to take us on a vacation next week while they planted the garden here. That way you would think the vacation was the surprise and have no idea about the garden. Then when we got back from the vacation you would be so surprised with the garden."

I turned over and looked at him, my eyes filled with tears, but so were his.

"I love you so much," he said through hid tears, "And it would absolutely tear my heart out if you left me. Please, let me keep proving my worth to you, let me show you that I will never abandon you nor break your heart. I only want you forever. I would give up everything I have to just spend my life with you."

I sat up and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain before getting mad. I hate that I let my past define me, I wish I could move on."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry too," he said, "I'm sorry I allowed something happen that I know would awaken a fear you have. You can't forget what you've been through but don't let it be your weakness. Let those hardships make you stronger and resilient. You were able to make it through and thrive. Let me be there to help you. I am here, willing and wanting to help."

I lifted my head up to apologize again but before I could get any words out he kissed me. 

"No more apologies," he said while looking at me, "No more words, let my actions just prove how I feel."

And with those words he put his lips back on mine, letting his tongue gently slip through them, tasting me. He reached his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting the straps fall down my shoulders and arms. I finished taking it off and let it fall to the floor while he lifted his shirt over his head and then took his pants off. 

My god, how could l ever think of leaving him.

He gently laid on top of me and kissed my forehead. Then my lips. Then my neck. 

As he continued his trail of kisses down my body, his left hand stayed and played with my hair while both of my hands entangled in his hair. I just wanted to soak every kiss in, wanted to soak him in. I gasped out a little as his kisses went between my legs. First on the inside of my thighs, which left a lingering tingle, then he moved inwards. I let go of his hair to let him go lower.

Everything was so gentle, as if each delicate kiss was a promise that he would never hurt me.

Mark untangled his hand from my hair and slid both of his hands to my thighs, slowly spreading them farther apart from each other. As he went back to kissing my inner thighs he softly inserted a finger inside of me. I sighed with relief. I didn't realize how much I needed and wanted that.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out of me, never going too fast or taking the risk of making me uncomfortable. As he inserted another a finger he glanced up to make sure I was okay. I gave a small nod to reassure him. He then went back to pumping his fingers and giving me more butterfly soft kisses.

Even though he was being slow and methodical I was being aroused so fast and was afraid I would cum to quickly. Mark could feel my walls close around his fingers tighter, so he pulled them out and lifted himself over me again. His face directly over mine.

"I love you," he whispered, and then gently pushed himself inside of me. 

I went to gasp again but his mouth covered mine, not allowing me too. Instead I tasted him, and it was wonderful. As we gently pushed and pulled his kisses never ceased. They roamed around my face and neck, not missing one tiny spot. All the while everything stayed as if we were floating on a cloud, nothing was intense, but it was blissful. When my orgasm finally came it didn't come like a quick lightning bolt, instead it came like a wave softly rolling over me; long and comforting.

After we finished, Mark lay next to me, arms wrapped around my body and his head nuzzled in my neck.

"Make-up sex is the best," he says.

I chuckle and turn around to kiss him on the forehead.

Our life together has had it's difficulties, and I don't expect those difficulties to magically disappear. However, as long as we are together we can get through them. Plus, a fight here and there isn't too bad if it ends like this.


	5. Taeyong: Jeweled Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark asks you for a favor which ends up in you being forced to see a man who had broken your heart.

He left.

I should have known he wouldn't change, but I believed he could.

In the end, the threads holding us together were just weak sipder webs. Easy to get ensnared in and easy to tear apart.

~ 2 Days Earlier (Friday) ~  
•6pm•

My phone rings.

It's Mark.

I answer, "You know, it's a good thing I'm your friend, because if I wasn't, I would make you run your own errands."

"Well hello to you too," he responds while laughing. "Plus I wasn't even going to ask you to run an errand."

"Really?" I say sceptically.

"Nope, that was a lie, I do actually need you to run an errand," he says while laughing again.

"You son of a-"

"Nah uh, watch your language."

I roll my eyes.

"And no rolling your eyes," he says.

"Zeesh creep, who are you? My dad? Leave me be, especially if I'm running your stupid errand."

"So you will do it for me?"

"Fiiiiiiine. What do you need me to do?"

"Go pick up a package for me."

"Okay, at the post office?"

"Nah. Taeyong's house. I had it sent to him. It's a surprise for my girlfriend and I wanted to make absolutely sure she didn't find it somehow."

My stomach drops.

"No. Nope. No. Not happening." I say adamantly.

"But you said you would!"

"I am not going to Taeyong's house!"

"Are you still holding a grudge against him," he asks inquisitively.

"No... Maybe... Yes," I say.

"Girl, you need to let that go. That's middle school drama."

"I know and I was 13, do you know how much heart break affects a young person!?"

"Calm yourself. You're 24 now, not a child. An adult. We were all stupid kids back then. Granted, he was the most stupid and a complete jerk, but you really need to move on... Plus, I really need you to get that package for me... Pretty please. I'll make it up to you."

"Fine," I relent, "But you owe me big time!"

"Great! Thank you so much! I'll text you his address."

"Alrighty, talk to you later."

"K, bye!"

He hangs up.

I sigh.

"It'll be okay," I tell myself, "You'll just say hi, pick up the package, and leave. Simple. Plus you really do need to get over your stupid childhood crush."

Taeyong and I had known each other since elementary school. He moved away before starting his junior year of highschool, right after breaking my heart. He was 16, I was 13. Most people would have just viewed it as a silly school girl crush but it was more than that. 

Everyone thought of him as a play boy. He was popular, and had every high class girl at school drooling over him.  
We were from two different life's, him and I. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter, while I was lower middle class, not quite considered poor, but low enough to be slightly worried if my family would be able to pay next months rent.

However, after school, when we would sit together and talk, waiting for our parents (who were always late) to pick us up, we felt very similar. He was no longer the popular and rich playboy, but a sweet and kind boy who took an interest in me. At least that's how he appeared until he found out that I fell in love with him.

My phone vibrates letting me know Mark texted me the address and breaking me out of my thoughts. "No use crying over spilt milk," I say out loud to my empty office.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Let's go get this over with.

•8pm•

I pull up in my car to Taeyong's house... mansion... whatever you want to call a gigantic house that cost lots of money.

"His daddy's money has served him well," I mumble to myself.

The gates in front of his drive way are already open. He's expecting me. 

I continue to pull up the driveway until I get to the front of his house.

I park my Tesla and step out.

I've done really well for myself in my career, being a CEO of a major company and all, but this, this house makes even me feel poor.

No time like the present. I compose myself and walk to the front door and ring the bell.

I stand there for a minute, which feels like an hour, before the door finally opens.

"Hey, you made it! Glad you were able to find your way here!"

Ooooooh god. 

Taeyong stands at the door, but not like the handsome highschooler I remember him as. No. This is a gorgeous, god of a man. Yet his smile has remained as charming and devilish as ever. It actually probably adds to the god-like look.

He died his hair, it's no longer brown but more of an auburn color. He's still in a suit, well, minus the coat and his tie is loosened and slightly crooked. He must have just gotten home from work.

"I- I- Um, yeah it wasn't that hard to find," I stutter.

What the hell is wrong with me!? I need to gain my composure and quick. I'm no longer a silly middle school girl. I'm a confident woman who has fought her way threw a man's world to make a better life for herself, and succeeded at it.

I turn my attention back to Taeyong.

"That's good," he says. 

He then looks over my shoulder.

"Oh, nice car!"

"Thanks," I respond. "Things have definitely changed since the last time I saw you," I chuckle.

He looks back at me and I see his eyes do a quick travel up and down my body.

"I'll say," he chuckles, "someone has definitely grown up."

"Mm, I'm not the only one who has." I also do a quick travel of his body with my eyes. Making sure he notices and knows he didn't get away with that.

He laughs. "You're still as confident and tough as you were back then. Anyways, you're here for Mark's package right?"

"Yep," I reply.

"Come on in," he steps away from the entrance, "I'll grab it and we can catch up for a bit."

"Oh no, that's okay. It looks like you just got back from work and I don't want to keep you after a long day."

"Nonsense! It'll be nice to have a casual conversation after talking with power hungry mongrels all day." He chuckles.

"I'm guessing there's no way I'm getting out of this."

"None at all," he says while smiling.

"Alrighty, I guess I'm staying for a little bit."

"Great! Follow me." He starts to walk away. 

I follow and close the door behind me. Wow, even staring at the back of him is like looking at a master piece. He's not super built, but he has muscles in all the right places, shoulders, arms, thighs. I'd bet anything that man has a six pick under that white dress shirt.

Wait, is that a tattoo I spy on his arm? The fabric is just see through enough for me to make it out. That would definitely be something new.

I'm so focused on analyzing him that I haven't paid any attention to the rest of the house and before I know it we're in his kitchen, the package sitting on the marble counter top of the kitchen island. His house is the definition of modern, everything from the exterior of it, to the interior. Everything is quite minimalist but doesn't lack in style.

He takes off his tie completely, sets it on the counter, walks over to his stainless steel fridge and opens it. "You want anything to drink?"

~

_"Hey, do you want anything to drink?" An older boy asks me as he stands in front of the school's outside vending machine. "I'll pay."_

_"Oh no, that's okay I respond," while sitting on a set of stairs by the school entrance. I was in third grade and still very shy. The boy wasn't exactly a stranger, we were both always the last ones at school, but we had never really talked before. Both our parents seemed to lose track of the time at work, meaning we were both picked up late, really late._

_"I insist," the boy says, "I know you're going to be here for a while. Just like me. Do you like Pepsi?"_

_I nod my head._

_"Cool, me too!"_

_He comes over to sit by me and hands me a Pepsi. "My name's Taeyong."_

~

"Is that a yes or no?"

Taeyong's voice snaps me out of my memory.

"Oh, um, sure," I say.

He pulls out two Pepsi and gives a little smirk.

"I still remember the first time I gave you a Pepsi," he says, "waiting on those school steps to pass the time."

"Oh yeah, that's coming back to me now." I chuckle nervously as if I didn't just relive that memory a minute ago.

We walk into his living room. He sits on a couch and I sit in a plush chair across from him.

"You know a couch is meant for more than one person," he says.

"Mm, seems like you pretty much have it covered," I respond.

"You're tongue is still as sharp as ever."

"Well when you're fighting through a man's world, you've got to have quick thinking." I tap my finger to my head.

"I've heard a lot about you through Mark and all of your accomplishments. I'm proud of you, you've done well." His voice sounds sincere.

I look up at him. "Thanks, it hasn't been easy but the journey's been worth it."

He sighs and leans back into the couch.

"The years spent without you have been long and torturous," he says, "Years passed by quickly on those school steps with you, but they were most enjoyable years I ever had."

"Mine too," I say quietly.

"I miss you," he says gently while looking at me.

~

_"I miss you." The last three words I wrote on my letter to him._

_It was the last week of 7th grade and the teacher had given my class a free hour to take a break from studying._

_I never really saw Taeyong during school, he was in 10th grade so our classes and lunch break never lined up (we were from a smaller community so the middle and high schools were in the same building). However, this year I hadn't even seen him much after school. He was always busy with sports and other activities now and I could sense we were starting to slowly drift apart. That's why I decided to write him a letter last night, and the hour my teacher gave us off just happened to be when Taeyong had lunch. It was perfect, I could just give him the letter then._

_As I walked into the cafeteria I saw him sitting at a table in the corner with two girls, one on each side, then Mark and the rest of his friends filling up the other seats._

_My plan was to just simply walk up and say hi, tell him I had something for him, give the letter and then leave. Easy. I wasn't even nervous, we were really good friends, I had nothing to be scared of. Plus, I could tell there was something else besides friendship underlying our relationship so there was no way he would reject me._

_I walked through the cafeteria and towards his table. As I got closer he finally noticed me, and a look passed across his face, one I was surprised to see. Fear, and then panic._

_I got to the table. I could feel the judgmental stares of the girls boring through me. Bitches, I thought to myself. "Hi Taeyong."_

_"Hey Short-stack!" It wasn't Taeyong that answered me, but Mark (He and Taeyong had given me that nickname after eating a short stack of pancakes in under 30 seconds). "Wanna come sit with us," he continued._

_"Uh, no thanks Mark, I just came to give this to Taeyong," I said while placing the letter in front of him._

_Why won't he even make eye contact with me?_

_"Awe, nothing for me," Mark pretended to pout._

_"Nothing this time," I said while laughing._

_Taeyong reached out to grab the letter but before he could Bitch #1 grabbed it._

_"What do we have here," she said teasingly._

_"Please don't open that," I asked, "It's only meant for Taeyong."_

_"Well him and I don't keep secrets from each other," she responded._

_I snorted. "Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard."_

_Everyone, besides her and Taeyong, choked trying to hold back their laughs. We all knew who she was sleeping with on weekends, and it definitely wasn't Taeyong. Plus with the way Taeyong's reacting, it's apparent he kept me a secret from her._

_The bitch glared at me even harder with red cheeks and opened the letter._

_I gulped. I probably shouldn't have responded like that._

_"Just give the letter to me." Taeyong finally responded. But the bitch moved it out of his reach, making sure he couldn't get it._

_"Dear Taeyong," she started, "I know you've been really busy this year and we haven't been able to spend much time together, but I still think of you often."_

_"Please stop," I begged, but she was deaf to my voice._

_"I think of all those times we sat together and talked about our parents, our lives, our interests. Talking away the hours while sipping on our sodas."_

_I ran around to the other side of the table in an attempt to grab the letter but Bitch #2 was faster and got it before me._

_Bitch #2 continued the torture while Bitch #1 just laughed and everyone else sat frozen, not quite sure what to do. "As the years passed by I felt us grow closer, as if we were being entwined together. I'm pretty sure you've felt the same way too. However, this last year has felt as if the threads holding us together have become strained, and I'm afraid they might break if I don't do something."_

_"For the love of Christ will you please stop," I shouted at her._

_She didn't stop. "Basically, I wrote all this to simply say... I love you and I miss you."_

_Right now would have been a fine time to die._

_Bitch #2 gave me an evil smirk. Taeyong refused to look at me. I could feel the embarrassment on my cheeks._

_"You poor, stupid idiot," Bitch #1 said mockingly, "I don't know what could give you cause to create this delusional fantasy, but that's all it is, a fantasy. Taeyong would never associate with the likes of you, let alone fall in love with you." She laughed cynically. "Now Taeyong, why don't you set this child straight and have her go back to the gutter she came from."_

_Say something Taeyong! Save me from this embarrassment! You once said you would protect me from anything! All of these were thoughts running through my head._

_He looked up at me and finally spoke, "I'm not quite sure where you got these stories or ideas from, but you should probably stop them. I don't even know who you are."_

_I swear the earth stopped turning. It had to, my heart tore apart, it had to have felt my pain and responded._

_I no longer knew how to respond. Part of me wanted to cry, and another part of me wanted to scream at him._

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_It wasn't me that yelled though, it was Mark. He had stood up from his seat as he yelled._

_"How dare you act like you don't know her! I swear to God, I knew you had issues, but this!? This is revolting! You've really let your high status get to your head!"_

_I didn't stay to hear the rest of Mark's rant. I was already leaving the room before he finished. I appreciated what he was doing, but I couldn't stay. I didn't want look at Taeyong ever again._

_The cafeteria doors closed behind me as I left._

~

The pain of my memory snapped me back into the present.

"I said something like that once to you," I said while studying the floor.

I then stood up.

"I think it's about time I leave, let me go grab that package."

I started heading for the kitchen.

Taeyong jumped up from the couch and came after me.

"Wait," he said, while grabbing my arm, forcing me to turn around. "I'm not done talking with you yet."

I could feel him staring down at me but I refused to look up at him. His eyes were too dangerous, I knew that from experience. 

Taeyong was a jeweled spider web. A beautiful and delicate death trap. His facade lured you in, but eventually you would end up dead. Dead of a broken heart.

I wouldn't let that happen, that's why I refused to meet his eyes and instead stared at his chest. 

"What else could you possibly have to say," I respond.

"That I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry for being a narcissistic jerk and that what I said that day wasn't what I felt."

"Then why didn't you say what you felt?"

"Because I was scared, too scared of what people would think. I was young and too focused on keeping a certain reputation. I was blind to what I actually needed and wanted. You." The pleading in his voice felt sincere. "There hasn't been a day in all those years since I last saw you, that I haven't thought of you. Something always reminds me of you. So please, please don't do what I did, don't leave. Stay."

I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I took a step away from him and met his eyes.

"You betrayed me," I wept, "How do I know you're not just going to do it again?"

"Because now I'm being honest. I love you. I always have."

And with that he gently pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I shouldn't be letting this happen but this is everything I ever wanted. Him. And so I kiss him back.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to become deeper. All those years of longing revealing itself through our passionate kisses.

He wraps my arms around his neck, lifts me by my thighs, and breaks the kiss. Understanding what he's doing, I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts walking down the hall.

"Well Short-stack, I hope you didn't have any other plans tonight, because they're now cancelled."

I laugh into his chest softly.

He takes me to his room and lays me gently on his bed.

He unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the side. Then he leans over me on the bed and gently starts kissing my neck.

I wrap my arms around him and feel his back with my hands. I was so right about his muscles.

His kisses go lower and lower until they're stopped by the top of my dress. Not satisfied with this, he slips a hand behind my back, forcing me to sit up. I study his face as he unzips my dress and slides it down my body, past my thighs, and then on the floor next to the bed. He sets his sights on my bra next and that's off quicker than the dress.

He lays me back down and starts to kiss down my tummy while one of his hands rubs circles around the tip of my breast.

At this point my breathing starts getting heavier and I start twisting my fingers into his hair. I missed playing with his hair so much.

His kisses make their way down to the band of my underwear and then stop. Instead he looks up at me and starts to rub his hand over the spot my underwear covers between my legs. My hips immediately want to buck, but I control them the best I can. However, I can't control the panting and need I feel.

After a few strokes he decides to free me from my last article of clothing. He spreads my legs and starts to kiss my inner thighs. Leaving little nips and bruises as he goes. 

Satisfied with his work, he focuses his attention back between my legs. He takes a finger and slowly pushes it in between my folds. I let out a soft moan and the grab the sheets into my fists.

"Oh I love to hear that," he says under his deep breaths, and starts to pump his finger in and out. My moans get louder and with each one he pumps faster until soon he has another finger added and I'm crying out his name, telling him how much I want him.

He gently pulls out his fingers and stands up to take his pants off. I can't help but be satisfied to see how big I've already made him.

He comes back to the bed and intertwines his hands with mine while resting them close to my head. He then starts to suck the sensitive spot on my neck that makes me tingle everywhere. It feels so damn good. He unlaces his right hand from my left and I start to whine but my complaint is cut short as I feel him slowly enter me. I gasp instead.

He doesn't fill me up all at once but increasingly gets deeper with each slow thrust. I lift my hips up to match his thrusts which doesn't go unnoticed by him, he whispers "good girl" in my ear and my body thrums even more.

I can feel my core get tighter and tighter as we continue. Taeyong can tell, and instead of trying to prolong it, he makes me climax faster by sucking on my breast and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I take my hands off the bed and grab his back instead, pulling his body closer to me and his cock deeper in me. "I can't hold on much longer," I pant. I barely finish my sentence before my orgasm overtakes me. My body arches as my nails dig into his back leaving scratch marks. 

He doesn't stop, but picks up his pace and starts pounding into me. I feel overstimulated and scream his name. He suddenly pulls out and comes on my stomach.

I don't like feeling empty of him.

He kisses me on the forehead and walks into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He comes back out with a wet wash cloth and cleans me up. He lays on top of me and we hold each other until we fall asleep.

~ Saturday ~  
•9am•

I wake up with his arms around me. I let out a sigh of pure bliss. I'm a little uncomfortable but I dare not move, afraid I might wake from this beautiful dream I'm living.

Taeyong starts to stir shortly after I wake. He nuzzles my neck and I turn around in his arms to kiss him.

"Good morning handsome," I softly say.

"Good morning beautiful," he says with a smile.

He gives me a kiss in return.

He gets up out of bed and I cringe as I see his back. It's black and blue from my scratches last night. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" I say apologetically.

Taeyong looks at his back in the mirror and grins wickedly. "I like it, it's kinda kinky."

I roll my eyes and toss a pillow at him. He laughs and throws it back at me. 

We end up taking a shower together and then head down stairs to the kitchen. I'm only wearing one of Taeyong's button up shirts that barely covers my bottom. He just wears a pair of shorts... that aren't very loose.

I sit on one of the stools at his kitchen island while he heads toward the fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast," he asks.

"Would it be too cheesy if I said 'you'?"

He closes the fridge and turns around to face me.

"Not at all," he responds, "because I would prefer to eat you too."

He makes his way toward me and I turn myself around so that my back is towards the island's countertop. Taeyong grabs me by the waist, lifts me onto the counter, and moves the stool away.

I rest my hands on his neck as he kisses me on the forehead, lips, and then neck. He lives a trail of tingles as he makes his way down. He then starts to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing while continuing this kisses. I lean my head back in pleasure and he makes it between my breasts before he suddenly lifts his head up and says, "I just heard my front door close."

"Wha-"

"What the hell is this!?"....... Taeyong's father.

I jump off the counter faster than I knew was humanly possible and Taeyong pulls me behind him. 

"Have you ever heard of knocking!?" He shouts at his father.

"This is my house," he shouts back.

"Not anymore! I won it off of you from a bet. Remember!?"

"It will still be mine as long as I'm alive. And don't change the subject, I recognize who's behind your back. I thought I had already taught you this lesson!

~

_I stand around the front corner of the school building, hidden away from Taeyong's father but close enough to hear him shouting at Taeyong. "I thought I had already taught you this lesson!"_

_He had caught Taeyong holding my hand as he came to pick him up from school. The situation was purely innocent though. I had been having a bad day so Taeyong held my hand only to comfort me. However, Taeyong's father showed up earlier than normal today and as soon as he saw Taeyong holding my hand, his face turned furious. Taeyong immediately told me leave. I at first said no but he begged me so I finally relented. I didn't go far though, just ran around the corner and stopped to listen._

_Taeyong didn't even try to say anything in his own defense. Just listened to his father's berating. "You are not to have any relationships with girls like her!"_

_I winced._

_"Papa, it was only because-"_

_Smack!_

_"Don't you dare try to talk back!"_

_I couldn't see anything but I knew it was a face slap by the sound of it. I felt absolutely sick. If I knew this was going to happen I never would have let him hold my hand._

~

"Office! Now!

Taeyong's father's yells make me jump and bump into his back. I see Taeyong try to hold back a wince. I must have accidentally hit one of his bruises.

Taeyong turns around to face me, "Go wait in my bedroom," he gently commands while buttoning my shirt up. I start walking towards the bedroom and avoid all eye contact with his father. I get to the bedroom and close the door but put my ear against it to listen.

"You should actually go at least put a shirt on or something," I hear his father say in disgust.

"I have some clothes in MY office," Taeyong says.

I listen to their foot steps fade away and then hear the office door close. I slowly open the bedroom door and tiptoe my way to the office door where I quietly listen.

"What do you want father?" Taeyong of course.

"I came to tell you some news that seems even more needful now that I see the situation you've gotten yourself in."

"And what news is that?"

"I'm sending you to France to manage our business location there. It's in redevelopment and I'll need you to be there for at least 5 years, however I plan to have you there longer than that and hopefully even permanently."

"But, but that's so far away from home, I've made a life for myself here."

I can hear panic starting to settle in Taeyong's voice. I cover my mouth to stop the cry I want to let out.

"A life that involves fraternizing with gutter rats?"

"Don't you dare call her that. I care for her. Plus she has made a successful life for herself."

"I really don't care, to be blunt."

"When are you ever not blunt?"

"Her origins remain the same!" His father's voice starts to get louder again.

"And what if I refuse to go to France? What then?"

"I write you out of my will and disown you."

"For refusing a fucking job position!?"

"Yes, for refusing! I am your father and you will be obedient to me and despite what you lack in being a leader, I still think you're the best option out of all my employees to head up that location!"

Taeyong is breathing heavily. Heavily enough for me to hear him through the oak door. 

"Have you ever thought I lack leadership skills because you never let me be a leader!"

"Enough! You are going to France and you leave tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?"

"Start packing your bags. You can have your other things moved over there later."

I hear footsteps approach the door so I start running back to the bedroom. I close the door in just enough time. I hear Taeyong's father leave. Shortly after, Taeyong enters the bedroom, head lowered.

I'm sitting on the bed as tears stream down my cheeks. I don't even try to hide them. He then lifts his head up and looks at me. "I know you were listening at the door, which means I don't have to waste breath to explain anything."

"So you are going to leave," I ask through my tears.

"What other choice do I have?"

"What other choice?!" I shout. "Taeyong! You're a grown man! When are you going to stop letting your father boss you around!? He no longer controls your life, you do! It's your choice what you do, not his!"

"Is it though?" He replies bitterly. "If I refuse, I'll lose the only life I've ever known. I lose my status, my job, my money."

"If you obey, you lose me and I lose you," I sob. "You're father will once again have complete control over you and you'll let him seperate us! For God's sake I love you and it would kill me to be separated from you again!"

"I-, I don't know what to do. I need to think." He sighs. "I think you might need to leave in the meantime, I won't be able to focus with you here."

I sniffle. "Fine."

I grab my things and slam the door on my way out. I didn't even take the time to change. I can take the time to change at home.

•1pm•

I finally make it home.

I see my neighbor give me a judgmental look as I storm to my door while still only wearing a shirt, but I don't give a fuck. I'm too upset to care.

I slam my own front door, walk to my room, lay on my bed and cry. 

I cry myself to sleep.

•6pm•

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. I jump out of bed hoping it's Taeyong calling me, but it's Mark instead

"Shit," I mumble. I left his package at Taeyong's. I answer his call despite my instinct to ignore it.

"Hey!" Mark's voice is annoyingly happy. "Were you able to get my package?"

"Um, not exactly," I reply, "but I will. If I get it you by Monday is that okay?"

Whatever shit ends up going down between Taeyong and I, it'll be done by Monday and I'll get Mark's package from him either way.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's fine. Hey, are you okay? You don't sound too great." Concern is evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," I lie. "I just have a little cold."

"Oh, okay. Well let me know if you need anything. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, talk to you later."

I hang up.

I don't feel like eating dinner so I just lay back down in bed and think about Taeyong. I think about our childhood, our time together last night, and the events that unfolded today. Through it all, I realize I loved him then and I still love him now.

•8pm•

Taeyong still hasn't contacted me. So I decide to text him. The fool made me memorize his phone number while we were in the shower together. Now I'm thankful he did.

I text him the following: "I've spent our time away today thinking. I've thought of our whole history together and I realized I fell in love with you while we were children, and I haven't stopped loving you since then. So please, please don't abandon me again."

Maybe, just maybe, this will get through to him.

~Sunday~  
•12am•

My phone buzzes with a text notification. I still haven't fallen asleep so I grab my phone and look at it. It's Taeyong, he's finally responded.

"Come to my house at 9am, I'll let you know my answer then. Don't even bother knocking, just come in. The front door will be unlocked. And... I love you too."

Hope. That's all I could think. There's hope that he might stay, he's still saying he loves me.

I try to go to sleep after reading his text, but I toss and turn all night instead.

•9am•

I pull up to Taeyong's house and walk through his front door.

"Taeyong," I call as I walk in, but I don't hear a reply.

He must not hear me I think to myself. I make my way towards the kitchen, where I last saw Mark's package. Might as well grab it now before I forget again.

When I make it to the kitchen I see an envelope with my name on it leaning against the package. In that instant I feel my heart drop. I don't even need to read whatever is in that envelope to know which decision he made.

I open the envelope with shaky hands and unfold the letter that was inside. I can barely read it through the tears that have started pouring from my eyes. The majority of the letter is basically an apology with excuses mixed in, but it's the end of the letter that hits the hardest.

 _I love you. I really do. But not enough. Not enough_.

I fall to the ground and cry with every ounce of strength I have. I probably even screamed at one time, I'm not sure. It was all a blur. The pain of my broken heart overwhelms me completely and I can't process anything correctly. 

He left. 

I can process that.

I should have known he wouldn't change, but I believed he could.

After a while I finally collect myself enough to get up. I wipe away my tears, grab the package, and leave.

•9pm•

I burn his shirt I wore along with the letter he left me. 

As I watch the memories of him burn I feel the web he ensnared me in burn away as well. 

I was free. No longer trapped. But that freedom came with the cost of a terrible pain.

I'm strong. No matter how horrible the pain, I won't let one person destroy that aspect of myself. I don't expect the recovery to be easy, in fact, I know it won't be. I will make it through though, and I'll be even stronger by the end of it. 

No jeweled web will ensnare me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Explaining why I don't use y/n format.
> 
> I personally don't prefer that format because for some reason I don't like having to remember to insert my own name each time. I also don't like the interesting third person feel of that format. However, I still wanted my reader to feel as if they were in the story. So that's why "I" is constantly used. That way when you read the story it's as if you're the one doing everything without the y/n format.
> 
> P.S. This is just my personal preference and I have nothing against it, just not my favorite. Y/n format never stops me from reading a story I think I might enjoy.
> 
> 2\. Smut Shots
> 
> I think I'm going to change the title because these really are not smut shots. They're really turning into full length stories, lol.
> 
> 3\. Taeyong: Jeweled Web
> 
> I've actually decided I'm going to publish this separately from the smut shots as well because I'm going to make it it's own set of stories that go deeper into the childhood aspect so that there is more development and detail in the story.
> 
> Well, that's all! If you made it this far, kudos to you, and hope you continue to enjoy my future stories!


End file.
